Not As Good As It Seems
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Post-Furt. As in right after. Kurt texts Blaine stating that he's going to Dalton, but he doesn't exactly get the response he was hoping for.
1. Chapter 1

The look on all of their faces had been horendous; he had had to get out of that room as soon as he could. Especially Mercedes, he couldn't believe that she could ever look that sad. There were only two good things that came out of Kurt transferring to Dalton Academy: one, he wouldn't have to worry about Karofsky being around every corner, every closed locker, waiting to pounce. He could actually feel safe at school, and two, Blaine would be there. Thinking about the curly-haired boy, he couldn't help but to smile to himself. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
He opened a new message to Blaine, and in the space provided, wrote "I'm transferring to Dalton. We can see each other more!" He closed out of the messaging option, and put his phone back into his pocket. However, Blaine didn't respond. A few hours later, Kurt found himself sitting on the couch, looking at his phone and frowning, not able to understand what had happened. Had the message gone through? He texted him again, just in case, "did you get my message?" Just a few minutes later, he received a new message. The vibration made a jump a little, but when he read who the message was from, he calmed down. Blaine, the phone stated blatantly. But when Kurt opened the message, he wasn't pleased to what it said. "Yes, I got it. We'll talk when you get here." That wasn't exactly the kind of reply that Kurt was expecting. He wanted an "awesome!" or an "omg, can't wait!" but instead he got a message that sounded somewhat cruel, as if Blaine were angry about this. He was a little upset. He knew that he and Blaine weren't exactly dating or anything, but he at least expected a somewhat pleasant reply.  
Confused, he replied "did I do something wrong?" but found that Blaine wasn't going to text him back after that. Feeling alone, and even a little heartbroken, Kurt just walked into his bedroom, closed the door, and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kurt woke with a few butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't understand why he had them, until he remembered what today meant. It was his first day at Dalton. He walked over to the dresser and picked out his uniform that he had picked up the day before. After putting it on, he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasnn't necessarily the most slimming outfit, but all he knew was that he wouldn't be mocked for his clothes, or tortured for his sexuality.  
The car ride to the school was long, as Kurt had expected it to be. The sky outside was grey, and he could see the clouds getting darker as they pressed on towards the inevitable awkward day.  
In his mind, Kurt wondered desperately about what Blaine had meant by "we'll talk when you get here." Kurt's mind was in a place far away from Dalton by the time they pulled into the parking lot. It took the fourth time for Burt to call on his son before he received an answer.  
"Hm?" Kurt questioned, turning back to reality.  
"I asked when you wanted a ride home." Kurt could detect the concern in his father's voice.  
"Oh, um. Four is fine." Burt nodded, and the boy began to get out of the car, but he wasn't getting away that fast.  
"Hey, Kurt?" The boy stopped moving and turned to face his father. Burt took this as a cue to talk. "Uh, look. I know how hard this was for you. Leaving and all. But I just want you to know..." his voice trailed off, and he turned his face away. "... that I love you."  
Kurt felt a small feeling of sadness. His father looked so deeply concerned, as if he would do anything to bring his son happiness for the rest of his life. But no man could do that.  
Kurt smiled faintly. "Yes, dad. I love you, too."  
Burt, to avoid having to disclose future emotions, nodded his head and said quietly, "Okay. See you at four, kid." Kurt nodded back, exited the car and closed the door. Watching his father slowly pull out of the lot, Kurt began to feel not only nervous, but also extremely scared. He could barely control his shaking legs, yet he somehow managed to point them towards the opening door. However, when he faced the main entrance, he saw something that made his heart sank.  
There stood Blaine, clearly looking directly at Kurt, with a look of sadness in his eyes. Sadness, and what also looked like disappointment. All Kurt could do was look back at Blaine, the boy who had been so helpful to him in the past few weeks, and was now seeming to detest Kurt being at his school. Kurt looked on as another boy appeared to the side of Blaine and began chatting, but Blaine didn't remove his disappointed eyes from Kurt's confused ones.  
Something stole Kurt's eyes away from his friend, and that was the clocktower that chimed at what Kurt saw was eight o'clock, signaling the beginning of the first class, he figured. Boys around him started scrambling left and right, and with one last look at Kurt, Blaine was lost inside of the crowd. Not able to believe that Blaine would simply leave him, Kurt finally got up the power inside of him to through the crowd. "Blaine..." he tried to call out, getting closer to the curly-haired boy, but nobody answered him. "Blaine!" he called out even more desperately, but still no response. Then, he lost sight of Blaine. He looked around, over the heads of all the boys, but couldn't find him. Just as he was about to give up and move towards the office area, the dark-haired boy appeared precisely in front of Kurt's face, causing him to nearly jump. "Blaine! There you are, I - - "  
"Kurt, be quiet for a minute." Blaine stated, cutting him off. "I just wanted to tell you to stop yelling, you're drawing too much attention to yourself." And with that, he walked away, leaving Kurt even more lost and confused than before.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was just as awkward as he had expected it to be. Teachers introduced the new boy to every classroom that he entered, and Kurt was lucky if he received a hello or a wave from any of them for the rest of class. He tried desperately to push any and all thoughts of Blaine out of his mind and by last period, he had just about accomplished this task. However, when he walked into the last class of the day, the sight of the brown-eyed teen set his heart on fire with thousands of questions. Why did he text him what he did? Why had he ignored him, and then scolded him for something? And why was he now staring at Kurt, with a look on his face that symbolized pure terror? Unable to take this feeling any longer, Kurt straightened his back upright, clasped his bag tighter over his shoulder, and took the several long strides necessary to reach the opposite side of the room. The fear on Blaine's face grew, as he whispered, "What are you doing here?" "I have history now," Kurt said matter of factly. "No, I mean..." Blaine put his arm on Kurt's straightened shoulder and pulled him a few feet away from the crowd of boys who were beginning to look at the pair with confused gazes. Lowering his voice even more than before, Blaine continued, "Why are you here-here, at Dalton?" Wanting to get to the bottom of Blaine's actions, Kurt refused to show how hurt he had been by everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. "They expelled that boy, Karofsky, who had been pestering me, but then he got his sentence removed by the board of education, so he's back in my school today. So before that could happen, I transferred here, so here I am. What's your deal?" After blurting everything out somewhat quickly, Kurt closed his mouth and waited for the reply of who he thought was his friend, who was now shaking his head. Kurt wanted to scream at him, shake his entire body and yell to ask what was wrong with him. Just as Kurt was about to speak, Blaine decided to do the same. "Kurt, listen. I understand why you're mad at me. You have every right to be. I'm a person worth being mad at. My life is just a disappointing thing." A bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and Kurt groaned. He had gotten so far. "Hey, we'll talk after class, okay? I have a lot to say to you. You might not like it all, but I have to say some things." And with a pat on the shoulder, Blaine took his seat at the back of the room, as the teacher followed everybody else's role before him and introduced the hurt boy to everybody else. After the introduction, Kurt took a seat where the teacher had pointed: in the front row. Great, now there was no possible way of trying to sneak a chat with Blaine. But at least he had finally had been able to talk to him, even if it was for a few moments. However, one thing that Blaine had said stuck in Kurt's mind for the next hour, and that was "I'm a person worth being mad at, my life is just a disappointing thing." What had that meant? Blaine had looked so sad when he had said it; Kurt couldn't wipe that face from his mind. The teacher babbled on and on about North America and Kurt found himself drifting further and further away into a place of wonder.

The bell rang, and Kurt noticed that everybody in the room seemed to pop back to life. The teacher tried to shoot commands over the sound of the shuffling books and moving feet. Kurt looked around at the scene. It seemed that everybody was rushing to get somewhere or do something, even though the school day was now over. He looked at the clock: three. He had a full hour to get to the bottom of Blaine, person to person, until he would have to wait another day. He couldn't wait any longer; he stood up and turned to face Blaine, who held up a hand, signaling Kurt to stop, as he looked around the room. The last few students exited, the teacher gave a look of question, then Blaine gave another hand gesture, signaling Kurt to walk forward, so he did, as Blaine stood and began to gather his stuff up. When the two approached each other, Blaine was shaking his head. "Kurt, come on. I thought you were better than this, I thought you were brave. I thought you could - -" "Blaine, stop it. What are you talking about? I... I am brave, please. Blaine, come on!" Blaine remained silent and continued to pack up, and Kurt, for some reason, felt tears come to his eyes. "Blaine, what's going on with you?" This made Blaine stop moving and look at Kurt straight in the eyes. "What do you mean?" Kurt, a little taken aback by actual being looked at dead on, straightened his back upright. "I know that I've only been talking to you for a few weeks now, but that's been long enough to know that... this isn't like you. You're a happy person, Blaine. My being here shouldn't change that." Blaine scoffed, and Kurt thought he heard him whisper "happy," as if to question it. "Blaine…" Kurt said soothingly. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the back of the hallway. "Kurt, I'm sorry – for everything, okay? For not texting you back, for telling you to face Karofsky when that just made things worse… it's my fault, and I know that." Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine kept the words flowing. "Listen, you have this crazy image of your head of me and Dalton right? You think it's perfect, that I'm perfect. Well, get that image out of your head, okay? Coming here was a mistake." Kurt was still utterly confused. "But Blaine, you didn't explain_ why._" Blaine took in a deep breath then let it out. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly not knowing how to say whatever it was he was going to say. At last, he sighed and began. "Kurt, I'm… I'm not a… happy person, but I never wanted you to know that. I wanted to be brave – for you, but now you're here and I'm afraid that I can't hide it if you're going to be here all of the time. I wanted to be able to help you, to provide support and to be a friend, but now… you think I'm like all of those other useless kids that walk in the hallway, never knowing what to do or what think or. And this place… the people here, they don't..." He sentence trailed off as his eyes wandered into the hallway, where a group of guys were staring at the two boys inside of the empty classroom. When Blaine's eyes locked with one of theirs, his head snapped back to where he was and he began to quickly shove the last book of his into a bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kurt, just forget that I said anything and… welcome to Dalton." He adjusted his bag strap and bolted out of the door, between the three guys, before Kurt even had a moment to understand what had just happened.


End file.
